IM
by LoVepeaceJoY15
Summary: I thought this would be a fun and new idea! I.M. convorsations between the Cullens and Bella. I hope you find it somewhat funny and new. It's better than it sounds. OOC
1. Chapter 1

I

_**I.M.**_

AN: O.K. so here's my newest idea for a story. An I.M.! I liked the idea and I thought it was something new so I thought I should try it just to see what reviewers thought. R&R please! I would also like to dedicate this story to Jenna, who is also obsessed with the twilight series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight only those characters I make on my own.

Com: _Edward _has signed on.

Bells16: Edward? Ru on?

CullenE: Yes, my love. What is that?

Bells16: What is "that"

CullenE: "Ru"

Bells16: Sorry, are you, I guess I have to use real English with you now.

CullenE: That would be best since I am 107 years old you know.

Bells16: Don't say that! It makes you sound old.

CullenE: Well as you said before in your sleep, the 107 year old virgin.

Bells16: Not for long!

CullenE: Bella….

Bells16: Sorry but it IS true, I will ask Alice myself!

Com: _Alice _has signed on.

AliceCullen: I know! It's true! I had to watch it during one of my visions… eeek!

CullenE: ALICE!!

AliceCullen: Ha!

Com: _Alice _has signed off.

Bells16: Well that was interesting….

CullenE: NO, not at all.

Bells16: You mean that you are appalled by that?

CullenE: Of course not, It's just unessecary for Alice to chime in like that.

Bells16: Mmmhmmm.

Com: _Bella _has signed off.

AliceCullen: You just made Bella mad at you!

CullenE: ALICE! This is ALL your fault. You better stay away from me today.

Jazzzz: Don't get so mad Edward.

EmHunk: Yeah, make it up to her wink, oohhh!

CullenE: Emmett, just leave me alone, you guys are so annoying!

RoseLove: Emmett stop this now!

CullenE: Thanks Rose

RoseLove: Everyone can stop teasing Edward… we all know he has no touch!

AliceCullen: Perfect Rosalie!

Com: _Edward _has signed off.

So… what did you guys (and gals) think? I hope you guys liked it. Review so I can see just how much you liked it or disliked it, good or bad!

**LoVepeaceJoY15**


	2. Chapter 2

II.M. Mishap

**Here's chapter 2 on the I.M. conversation! I hope you guys enjoy this one as well.**

**Private Conversations ****underlined**

**Believe me you'll need to know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters, only those I create myself.**

Bells16: Edward

CullenE: Bella? Bella, can we talk?

Bells16: Yeah sure, whats up?

CullenE: Did I do anything that made you mad the last I.M.?

Bells16: No. Why?

CullenE: Well here''s what happened last time…

_**Bells16: Well that was interesting….**_

_**CullenE: NO, not at all.**_

_**Bells16: You mean that you are appalled by that?**_

_**CullenE: Of course not, It's just unessecary for Alice to chime in like that.**_

_**Bells16: Mmmhmmm.**_

_**Com: Bella has signed off.**_

Bells16: Oh, sorry Edward, I didn't mean to do that, my computer went whack and shut down on it's own.

CullenE: Oh, so you aae not angry with me?

Bells16: Of course not.

CullenE: Good, good

Bells16: However, I was mad that you didn't sleep with me last night.

CullenE: Oh. Yeah about that, since I thought you were mad a t me I wanted to give you room and I was too busy killing my siblings.

Bells16: What did they do?

CullenE: Nothing that you need to know about.

Bells16: Okay, we'll leave it at that then.

CullenE: Yes that would be best.

AliceCullen: Bella, we are going shopping today!!

Bells16: No I am not, I want to be with Edward today.

AliceCullen: Oh believe me, you will be and that's exactly why we need to go shopping.

CullenE: You know that I AM right here seeing everything you guys are typing.

AliceCullen: That can change.

Com: _Alice _has invited _Bella _to a private room chat.

Com: _Alice _and _Bella _have begun the private room chat session.

CullenE: Alice? Bella? Girls? This isn't cool!

**Remember that thing I told you at the beginning of the chapter? Yea well remember that next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Super good news for all of my reviewers/alerters etc!**

**I'm going to start updating again! Isn't that great?**

**Now, chapters won't be posted right away, because I have to start typing them, but soon! I promise! Thanks to all of my dedicated friends here on FanFiction. I appreciate all of the love 3**

**I hope more people start to review and give me some awesome feedback! **

**With much love,**

**lovepeacejoy**


End file.
